The first
by Avilia
Summary: This started as a prompt response on the Anders fan thread over at the Dragon Age forums.  The first part is the prompt response.  The story needed more so I've expanded it into something slightly longer.   Characters, places and story belong to Bioware.


"Maker! My head." Anders tried to sit but was pushed back down.

"Shush. Lie still."

A female voice. That was a good sign. Wasn't it? "I can't see, have I gone blind?"

"No."

He heard a soft noise and felt something being removed from his face. "Oh." He cautiously opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by the bright light. "Ouch."

"Lie still and keep your eyes closed." The weight was placed across his eyes again. Moist and cool it eased the throbbing in head.

The voice was soft, soothing, like his mother's had been. Her touch was gentle but assured. "Did I die?"

"Not yet."

He could almost feel her amusement. She definitely reminded him of his mother. "Was it Oghren's ale?" The hand touching his chest paused then continued with whatever it was doing.

"Unless Oghren is a Darkspawn, no."

"Darkspawn?" Had there been a battle? Why couldn't he remember? "I can't remember."

"You were hit, from behind. I found you with the Darkspawn dead and brought you here. Now try to be quiet, I'm almost finished. Then you can question me to your heart's content."

Reminded even more strongly of his mother, Anders tried to lie still and be patient. It was difficult being the healed rather than the healer, very difficult.

Lying still he wasn't distracted by the pain in his head and he finally noticed. "Maker! Am I naked!" He heard a low laugh.

"Yes."

He was blushing! He could feel the heat crawling up his chest to cover his face. "Are we alone?"

"Yes. Don't fret Anders, its alright."

That was something he supposed. At least there was only one person gawking at him. One, motherly person, which made it easier. A motherly healer person.

"Tell me what happened. Please." He heard a sigh. "I won't ask any more questions. Please. I need to know."

"Very well. Lie still and I'll tell you what I know."

He felt something tug across his chest. A bandage? Then she patted her hand down, finishing the binding.

"I was, watching, the battle. You were with three others, no? Before you ask they have moved on. A Hurlock hit you from behind and knocked you into the pit. I think perhaps your friends did not see where you fell."

"Did they look?"

"Of course but something happened to call them away."

About to ask another question, Anders felt her fingers touch his lips and stopped.

"The Dalish mage attacked them. I was busy with you and am not sure what happened next. I do know they are gone from the Woods."

"I have to find them!"

"Yes, yes. First you must rest. You will be no good to them if you die, will you?"

Unable to argue the truth of that, he nodded, moving his head gingerly. Already the pain was easing. Whoever this woman was, she was a good healer.

"Thank you." He felt a pat on his face. "You saved my life."

"You're most welcome."

He heard her move away and noises that sounded like she was packing things. Hoping he could manage it this time, Anders cautiously removed the compress from his eyes and opened them.

Thank the Maker he could see. Blinking in the bright light he turned his head. There she was, she had her back to him and was digging around in a pack.

"What's your name?" She straightened then turned to face him.

"Caethes."

Whether it was just being able to see or that his senses were finally returning, Anders could feel something wrong. Not just that his imaginings were so completely off as to be laughable but something else. Something.

"You're infected. Tainted by the Darkspawn." To his surprise she smiled at that.

"Do I look like a ghoul to you Anders?"

"You look like a Dalish. Are you from Velanna's clan?"

"No." She took a step towards him then stopped when his hand came up. "I need to check your head."

"Stay where you are."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Tell me who you are. Why were you following us?"

"Does it matter? I saved your life, something you were thanking me for only just now."

"It matters if you're infected." This time he could see her sigh and well as hear it. "I can sense it in you."

"There is more than one kind of taint Anders."

"What does that mean?"

"You are healed enough to move on." She pointed and he twisted to see they were still in the Woods. He could see the rise where Velanna had first spoken to them in the distance. "Your friends went in that direction. If you go that way you may meet them coming back."

"I'm not leaving you alone. The taint will kill you eventually. Do you know that?"

"Yes. Eventually." She smiled at something only she could hear. "But eventually can be a very long time, no?"

"Not in this case. Eventually will be days. I've seen what happens, its, horrible."

"You're not what I expected. Not at all."

"What you expected? What in the Maker's name is going on?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so mysterious. I simply meant I had heard talk of the new Grey Wardens at Vigil's Keep. Gossip if you will. None of it mentioned how handsome you are."

Anders couldn't believe it, he was blushing again. That's twice she'd made him blush. He never blushed, never. As far as he could remember this was the first time a woman had made him blush.

He caught the edge of her smile when she turned back to the pack. Sly wench had distracted him. Distracted him with flattery! That was his trick no one ever caught him with his own tricks.

"Don't try to distract me, I'm not leaving you here and that's final. Pack your things, give me my robe and we'll be on our way."

"You're sweet to worry and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

She turned again and a bright light seemed to hit him from nowhere.

Caethes crouched next to her now sleeping patient. "Apologies Anders." Brushing his face one last time she stood. "I can hear them coming now." Smiling at the loud voice she could hear she turned to leave.

"Say hello to Oghren for me."

. . .

"Heh. A fade sprite. You hit your head harder than I thought mage."

Anders touched his head. "I didn't imagine her. Its not my fault that's what she reminded me of."

"Heh." Oghren chuckled into his ale, then swallowed the whole mug in one draw. "You're touched in the head, always knew it." Wiping his beard he continued to laugh.

"Fine, laugh at me. I didn't bandage myself did I? How do you explain that?"

"Probably some passing Dalish took pity on you." Nate managed not to laugh when Anders glared at him. "You looked pitiful enough when we found you."

"I did not look pitiful!"

"You did. Pitiful and naked." Lilibeth did smile. "Not that I'm complaining about that part, very nice."

Anders refused to blush again. One female managing it was enough for one day. "Thank you Commander. If I'd known you were interested in seeing me naked, I would have arranged something less, public."

"I'm not! Maker you're impossible."

Ah sweet victory. Watching her storm out helped soothe some of the annoyance of being bested by the Dalish girl.

"Good going lad." No point the Commander's ale going to waste, so Oghren filched it while admiring Anders' nerve. "You know she'll make you stay here the next time we go out, don't you? No fun for Anders."

"I'm the only healer. She needs me."

"Ah huh. You tell yourself that Anders." Nate laughed at Anders' rude gesture. "Now tell us more about this 'fade sprite' of yours."

"Oh no, I'm not giving you two more reasons to torment me." Lifting his hand he waved for another drink. "I've suffered enough for one day."

"No teasing now, I'm curious. Someone healed you and you say it was a Dalish, perhaps one of Velanna's clan?"

"She said she wasn't." Frowning he tried to recall what she had said. "She was very mysterious. I don't like that she's out there alone."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"I could feel the taint. I thought the darkspawn might have infected her but she denied it. What did she say? 'There's more than one kind of taint'." Anders. "Holy Maker I only just realised, she called me by name."

"I don't suppose you asked for her name? Or were you too distracted by her face?"

Anders sneered at Nate. "Of course. Caethes." He jumped when Oghren blew a mouthful of ale across the table. "Careful Oghren."

"Caethes! Stone cursed ancestor loving nug humpers! Are you trying to be funny!"

"Not deliberately, why? Do you know her?"

"Know her! Of course I know her!"

They waited but Oghren appeared to have gone into a trance. "And?"

"Eh? What?"

"How do you know the Dalish girl?"

"She's a Warden. The Warden."

"Which Warden?" Anders wondered if Oghren was being deliberately dense.

"THE Warden!" Oghren waved his mug at Nate. "Killed Howe's father, ended the Blight, made a King. That Warden."

"What in Andraste's name is she doing lurking about in the Wending Woods? Shouldn't she be, well, here I suppose. Commanding things?"

"Nah, not Caethes. Likes to hang around in trees. Bit of an odd one."

"She hasn't changed much. She's still odd." And pretty, let's not forget pretty. He came out of his short reverie when Oghren laughed. "What now?"

"I know what you're thinking lad, don't waste your time."

"I was merely, ruminating, on events."

"Heh, yeah right. Well while you're ruminating on events ruminate on the fact that she's not interested in humans."

"Oh? A human hater like our newest addition is she?"

"Nah, she's odd like I said. Doesn't hate anyone that I could tell. Just thinks you humans smell funny."

"Smell funny! I don't smell funny."

"Not funny, more like lavender." Nate ducked the mug Anders threw at him. "Lavender is nice."

Determined to ignore that, Anders went back to interrogating Oghren. "Odd how?"

"Just odd. Elfy."

"Very descriptive dwarf."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Last human interested in bedding her ended up married and king. Poor bastard."

. . .

"Just a short trip this time Anders. We won't need a healer. You can rest for the day. Huh!" Muttering in high pitched imitation of the Commander, Anders stomped down the path out of the Vigil. "Rest! I'm not five years old."

"You're acting like it."

"Argh!"

Caethes laughed. "You jumped a foot in air then. Very funny."

"Oh yes, hilarious. Give me a moment to put my heart BACK IN MY CHEST!"

"I like you shem, you're funny."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Anders turned in a circle. "Do your skills include invisibility?"

"Up here."

"Ah. Oghren said you liked to sit in trees. I thought he was being metaphorical."

"Oghren?"

"Yes, I must have hit my head pretty hard." He stopped under the branch she was perched on and looked up. "A pleasure to meet you Grey Warden." Her nose wrinkled. "Not fond of that?"

"I spent too long when that's all anyone called me. Even my friends. 'Hey warden'! 'Oh look its the Warden'. And the ever popular 'kill it its a grey warden'." She grinned when he laughed. "Fine, I made the last one up."

"From what I hear that's not too far from the truth. We weren't popular for a while."

"No." Moving over Caethes patted the space next to her. "Come sit with me."

"That's very kind of you but I don't climb trees."

"Does it mess up your pretty robe?"

"Among other things. Why don't you come down. We can be civilised and share a mug of ale in the Vigil." She looked in that direction. "They've all gone out with the Commander. Maker curse her name."

"Did you upset her?"

"How do you know she didn't upset me? Why assume it was my fault?" He moved back when she jumped down.

"You're a shem."

"Oghren said you weren't a shem hater. Did he lie?"

"I don't hate anyone as a rule, wastes a lot of energy for no good purpose." She fell in beside him when he turned back to walk the path to the Keep. "If there's a choice though I'll side with a fellow elf."

"Even a flat ear?"

"We elves need to stick together. There's not enough of us that we can afford to fight each other."

"Planning a rebellion Ser Warden?" She didn't answer so he looked down where she'd been only a second before. "Gone again." Turning he found her a few paces behind staring towards the Vigil door. "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong." Taking a breath to steady herself she started walking again. "Does he bite?"

"Who? Oh Howe? No. Well, not that I'm aware of."

"You didn't kill his father." She'd faced worse, much worse. Alistair after the Landsmeet. That had been bad.

"Come on, I'll protect you." As he'd thought that moved her.

"I'm not afraid." Not really afraid, just, hesitant to face the child of a man she'd killed.

It didn't take much intelligence to deduce who their visitor was. "Anders. My lady." She smiled, a little uncertainly he thought. "Welcome to the Vigil."

Unlike Velanna who's blood writing was faint, this elf declared her origins with a red tattoo that covered most of her face.

"Caethes, this is Nathaniel Howe."

"_Aneth ara _Nathaniel."

He wondered briefly how he might have reacted if it had been her and not Lilibeth who'd found him in the cell. Probably with hostility. "Are you with us for long?"

"Not long. I am called to Weisshaupt. The First Warden was, unhappy, with me for refusing this post."

"Its pity you did. I'm sure things would be much more interesting with such a lovely lady in command."

Nate blinked. That had to be the filthiest thing he'd ever heard Anders say. And he did it all with his tone of voice.

"That's really good. Did it take you long to learn to do that?"

"What can I say, its a gift." The markings on her face shifted when she smiled. "Have I ever told you I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive."

"Oh now you're just being silly. The other one was much better."

"Hmm. Unfortunately that one only works for you."

"Feel free to say it again before I leave. In case you don't get another chance. Seems a shame to waste so much talent on a one time thing."

Oghren was right, she was odd. Definitely nothing like Velanna. "We're off to the dining hall for an ale, fancy joining us Howe? We can see how long it takes for me to convince this lovely lady to give me a kiss or two before she leaves."

"A kiss? Anders, you aim too low." Laughing at his expression, Caethes started walking towards the steps. "Very much too low."

"She did it again! Cursed woman." Determined to ignore his heated face he followed her inside.

Nate watched them go. He was supposed to be practising not swilling ale in the middle of the day. It would be interesting to see if Caethes managed to make Anders blush again however.

. . .

"I have a better one than that. You know those traps they put down? I kept standing in them. It was so embarrassing. Zev used to spend half his time cackling at me struggling to get out and the other half disarming them so I could."

"Zev, that's the Zevran that Oghren talks about? The assassin?"

"That's right. You remind me of him. He was always trying his hand at bedding me too."

Anders tried to look shocked. "I have done no such thing. Passing the time with a few friendly remarks hardly constitutes attempted seduction."

"No? My mistake. I do apologise."

"No need, its an easy mistake to make." Noticing Nate's wide grin, Anders decided it was his turn to humiliate himself. "Your turn Nathaniel, something embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? More embarrassing than being caught breaking into my own home?"

"That wasn't embarrassing that was humiliating. Learn the difference."

One eyebrow lifted. "That would be similar to finding you naked in the middle of the Wending Woods?"

"Humiliating for you perhaps, knowing you'll never quite measure up."

"Surpassing a low standard is easy enough."

"You often have these delusions Howe? Or is there something in the ale?"

"There may be something in your ale. Are you peering through the bottom of the glass perhaps?"

"You may need to peer, you poor fellow, I don't. In fact I'm so far from having to peer that sometimes I frighten myself."

They both grinned when Caethes fell of the bench and lay on the floor helpless with laughter.

. . .

"I should be off before dark."

"Get lost in dark do you?" He felt a slight sense of victory when Caethes blushed.

"I have passage booked from Amaranthine. I can't miss my ship or the First Warden will be more annoyed than he is now."

"We can't have that can we?"

"No." He smiled and her toes tingled. Creators preserve her, that was bad. "I should go."

"Yes." Moving slowly to give her time to object, he bent his head.

Caethes was sure she shouldn't do this. Some reason. That didn't stop her lifting up onto her toes until their lips met.

"Makers breath! That's it! I give up!" Anders threw his arms up in the air. "Give up! Do you hear me! If its not bad enough that the cursed woman makes me blush, now Howe steals her out from under my nose! My very nose!" Continuing to curse and grumble he stomped off down the hallway, leaving them staring at each other.

Caethes coughed. "That was. Amusing." He didn't laugh but did smile. She really wished he'd stop doing that.

"Will you come back? Once your business in Weisshaupt is finished?"

"No." She held on to his arms when he tried to move away. "Nathaniel. I might not live with my clan now but I'm Dalish. I can't, I won't, do anything to bring shame to my people."

How could he argue with that? One day would have to suffice. This day. Needing something Nate pulled Caethes into his arms and just held on.


End file.
